Love and Rivaling Host Clubs
by Himegami11
Summary: The Hitachiin twins are seeking for a new toy to play with. When two twin sisters transfer, they make the Hitachiin twins thier toys and make them feel something they havent felt in a while. Although the host club isnt happy with the new club introduced.  I WILL *PROMISE* update this VERY soon
1. Chapter 1

Rivaling Love in Host Clubs

Chapter 1-

Kaoru Pov

"Get back here you two!" yelled one of the hall monitors that were chasing us.

"You didnt say please!" shouted Hikaru snickering.

"But even if you did." I began to say.

"We wouldn't listen to an annoying person like you!" we both said as we turned our head around smiling. We kept running until we reached the outside of the large school building.

"Whew, free!" sighed Hikaru.

"That was fun. We should ditch class more often." I said as I threw one arm around Hikaru.

We walked over to the back of the school where the basketball courts were.  
>"Kaoru did you bring the ball?"<p>

I pretended to be grabbing a ball, and threw it at Hikaru's head.

"Uh does it look like I brought a ball."

"Your right that was a stupid question...Lets go check if the indoor gym has one that we could 'borrow'."

We began walking towards the gym. -Ding Dong Ding Dong- the school's old clocktower went. I looked up to see what time it was.

"Oh it 2:45. Class'll be over soon, and we'ull need to go help out at the Host Club, again..." I thought.

-sigh- It's not that I didn't like going to the Host Club. It was actually pretty fun, being able to talk to the cute girls. But having to do the same thing everyday will bore me eventually. We get the same customers every day, nothing new happens. The Host Club needed a new toy to play with now that Haruhi was going out with Tamaki. Something to keep me entertained...

"Kaoru, watch out!"

"Huh?" I wondered.

I felt my foot hit something hard, and began to fall.

"Kaoru!"

I felt Hikaru grab me from the waist with one hand, but we still ended up falling.

-Sploosh!-

We had fallen into the large round fountain. Hikaru was on top of me staring.

"Oh Kaoru, you're all wet. And you've made me all wet too." he said.

"Sorry." I grunted.

Hikaru stood up and gave me his hand to pick me up.

"Well we can't walk around with our wet clothes on or we'll catch colds." he said as he helped me up.

"Yeah" I responded, whipping the water off my face.

We began to unbutton our shirts to take them off but for some reason, I just couldn't get the top button to unbutton. Hikaru began to laugh.

"Here let me help."

He unbuttoned the buttons and we took our shirts off, exposing out white chest. We both reached for our pants button.

"Oh wait." I said as we both paused.

"We can't take our pants off here and walk around naked like we do at home."I said. We grabbed our wet clothes and walked towards the gym so we could change into our P.E uniform.

-Ding Dong Ding Dong- I looked up. It was 3:00 now and school had just been let out.

"We'd better hurry before someones questions this." said Hikari pointing at his wet crotch.

He walked up to the gym's door.

"Wait 3:00?" I thought. "Isn't that when the girls use the gym?"

I heard some girly giggles coming from the inside of the gym coming towards the door,us.

"Wait Hikaru! Dont open the..."

"What?" he said as he turned his head and opened the gym doors.

-Gasps-

Hikaru still looking stupidly at me, turned his head around, and looked down.

"Oh...hi there." he said to the mob of girls he was hovering over, shirtless.

"Run!" I yelled.

Three seconds later, we dropped our wet clothes, and began to run away.

"Oh my god! It's the Hitachiin twins!" said one of the mobbing girls.

"And they're half naked!"

"We've got their clothes! But why are they all wet?"

"I want to get wet with them too!"

"Get them!" They all yelled as they chased after us.

"That's what she said!" we yelled as we sped away.

We ran for a while and his behind some trees.

"I'm tired of running!" I whispered.

"Me too. And we still need to change and dry off before we head over to the Host Club."

"Let's try to sneak as quietly but quickly as possible." I said.

We crouched down and began to walk through the bushes.

-Crunch!- went a dead tree branch that Hikaru had stepped on.

Every girl around turned around and stared at us, an evil glint in their eyes.

"Idiot..." I said as face palmed myself.

"Oh shut up..." he said as he face palmed himself too.

We jumped up and began to get chased again.

"Kaoru look at that!" said Hikaru as he pointed in front of us.

I looked ahead to see that there was a line of girls in front of us.

"We've got you now!" they squealed.

We stopped.

"You go that way." we both said as we pointed to the opposite direction of each other.

"I'll meet you at the Host Club!" shouted Hikaru.

"Okay!" I shouted back.

We separated and ran in two different directions.

"Aw darn it!" said the girls sadly.

They began to chase after us again, but you could tell they were getting tired because their numbers were decreasing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai :]**

Chapter 2:

I kept running for a long time, and stopped when I couldn't hear the footsteps of the girl's behind me anymore.

"Phew" I sighed quietly.

I ended up running into the schools rose garden. The host club was just in the building beside the rose garden.

"Ugh, might as well dry off there. I mean, were already late a Kyoya is probably pissed at us." I said as I started to walk through the garden, trying to look for a way out.

I kept walking and walking, but no matter how long I walked, I couldn't find the exit.

"Grawr! Why the hell does this school have a freaking rose maze!" I ranted as I shook my head.

I tried looking over the rose hedges, but even though I was tall, the hedges still towered over me. "Grr!"

I tried climbing over the rose wall, and just as I was about to climb out, my finger was pricked.

"Ow!" I said as my finger stung.

By instinct i grabbed my finger with the other hand, but I also let go of the hedge.

"Uhoh..." I thought.

-thump-

I fell down on my butt to the floor. But strangely enough, it didn't hurt. The ground was actually, kind of soft and squishy?

"Ow...can you get off me!" I heard someone shout.

I looked down underneath me. There was a young girl with dark brown hair under me. She was carrying some roses and had a pink bunny backpack on her back.

"Eh...I'm sorry!" I said as I got off of her.

She quickly stood up and wiped the dirt off of her knees and soft pale skin. She was slightly shorter than me, but her movements were very elegant and she had great posture. After she was done whipping her knees, she stared at me with her big purple colored eyes. What was she waiting for? Was she angry because I fell on her?

"Well, this is awkward..." I thought.

Her eyes lit up as she smiled a big grin.

"Awkward Silence, BREAK!" she yelled as she karate chopped the space between us.

She stayed in that position until I let out a long,

"Whaat?" and began to laugh.

She stood with her hands behind her back and started circling me, like a shark that was circling its prey. Then she abruptly stopped in her tracks and stared even harder at me.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Your finger's bleeding." she said pointing at my pricked finger.

I had forgotten that at the moment, but now that she had reminded me, it began to hurt again. She stopped pointing at it, and began to dig in her bunny backpack. She took out a band-aid and uncapped a bottle of water.

"Kneel boy." she said. I looked at her surprised.

"Huh?"

"I said to kneel boy."

"My name isn't boy, its Hikaru." I said a little annoyed.

"Okay then, Kneel Hikaru..."

I did what she said because I didn't want to get her angry. She moved the bottle to my finger and poured a little water on it. She began to blow at it so it could dry and later grabbed the band-aid. She unwrapped it to reveal a cute blue band-aid with fluffy smiling clouds on it.

"Kawaii~!" she whispered as she wrapped the band-aid around my finger. I was about to stand up again, when she pulled my finger up to her lips and gently pressed them against my finger. Her soft pink lips caressed my finger.

"Chu! There, now it'll get better!" she said smiling.

I looked at my finger.

"Thanks." I said blushing a little.

Again I was about to get up, but she pushed my head down.

"I did not say you could get up!" she said frowning.

"Sorry." I said.

"Wait, what was I doing apologizing? I don't have to listen to her..." I thought.

But something in my head, made me want to give this girl what she wanted.

"Okay. You may stand now." she said in an authoritative voice.

I stood up and took a good look at her. She was a slender girl with a pale skin tone. She was wearing a strapless purple dress looking shirt with a dark purple ribbon around her waist and some brown mini shorts. She had a pink bow tied around her wrist, shiny purple metal heart earrings, clear glasses, and light purple with blue polka dots bow clip in her hair, and glossy black low heels. She looked really…cute. She wasn't wearing our regular yellow puffy dress uniform that the female students wear, so I guess it's safe to assume that she wasn't enrolled in Ouran.

"Um, well thanks for bandaging my finger. Bai." I waved as I turned to walk through another lane in the rose garden.

"Wait!" she called out.

I felt some fingers wrap around my hand and turned around.

"You're going the wrong way, idiot." she smiling.

"Hey don't call me an id-!" I began to say angrily before she began to pull on my hand.

She led me through the garden, still holding ontomy hand. Her hand was so soft and warm. We kept walking hand in hand for a while until we reached a crossroad. She let go of my hand, which disappointed me a little.

"Go that way and turn left. You'll find a teddy bear holding a samich that will be next to the exit." she told me in a clear voice.

"What about you? And whats a samich?" I asked, as a I heard the song "Sorry,Sorry" ring.

"Excuse me for a sec my darling." she said.

She took out a small white phone and began to text someone. Then she slid it closed and put it back in her bunny backpack.

"I have to go check out Art room 3 now." she said smiling.

She lifted the top of her hand up to my face.

"Aren't you going to kiss my hand goodbye? I mean, I did help your lost idiot self guide you through this rose garden."

I stared at her and she stared back. I guess she was serious about me having to kiss her hand. I lowered my head, and just as my lips were going to touch her hand, she moved it away.

"I'm just kidding! It's been fun being with you for this short amount of time. I'll see you later!" she giggled as she ran down the other lane of the rose garden.

That annoyed me but I ignored it.

"Wait what's your name!" I called out, but she was already gone

"What a weird girl... Although she was really cute." I said as I tilted my head.

I started walking, following the directions she'd told me, and sure enough, I found the teddy bear with the _samich_in its hand next to the exit. I picked it up and ran towards the music room to get to the Host club.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks to my friend Kaitlyn on helping me with this chapter 3 ily**_

**Okay Enjoy the third**_**chapter 3**_**:]**

Kaoru Pov-

"Sorry!" I said as I accidentally bumped into a student in the hallway.

I ended up running back into the school building, with the charging girl mob still after me. Although most of them had given up and left to do other girly things, like play with dolls or something, there were still some girls who were still after me. Most of them were really fast runners, to where I, unlike my brother, don't run too fast.

"I almost have him!" yelled one of the girls behind me who was about the touch my back.

Some more girls appeared from my sides and were about to hug me. Had I been caught? I remember last time I was caught they made Hikaru and I dress up in girly outfits, and have tea parties with them and their old mothers. But the worst thing might have been when they made me watch the Disney Movie The Little Mermaid. I had both of me shoulders wet with the tears that they had been crying. I mean…really…who the heck cries over Disney Movies!

Their fingers were about an inch away from me, when I heard the sound of many footsteps rushing from behind me.

"Come back here yakuza girl!" I heard some guys yell behind me.

I was too busy running to look back or even care about what the guys were doing now. But then the girls footsteps became silent behind me for some reason.

"Ow, hey watch it you guys!"

"Get off of me!"

"Move it!"

"You're so fat..." I heard the girls rant.

I still heard a pair of footsteps behind me running, but these footsteps didn't sound like they were after me. I slowed down a little and looked behind me. Someone rushed past me. Their long dark brown hair flew behind them, but I didn't get a chance to look at them closely.

"Darn it! We lost her!"

"She wasn't a student from here was she?"

"Do you think we'll see her again?"

"I don't know, but I want her to hit me again!"

"Her punches felt good..." sighed all the guys, who were tangled up with the girls who were chasing after me.

"Shut up guys! It's all your fault we lost Kaoru!" yelled the girls who were now too busy arguing with the guys to worry about me.

"No way! You girls are so stupid. You can see him half naked at the Host Club anyways! So why the heck are you chasing him now...!"

The girls were speechless, realizing how the guys were right. They slumped down in a gloomy group.

Anyways... I was approaching the storage room, that led to the inside of the boys locker room and went inside. I quickly changed into my P.E sweats and jacket, and once finished, went outside and started to walk to the gray doors that led outside the school building. I tried opening the doors, but when I tried opening them, they just shut closed again. I tried once more, putting all my weight against it. I pushed the doors open, but lost my balance and fell. I saw red flow down under me.

"Ouch. I can't believe I couldn't open some measly door. Ugh maybe I should ask Mori to help me work out." I thought.

"Ugh. Ow!" I heard something moan.

I looked down below me to see a young girl under me.

"What the heck was that…" she said crunching up.

She grabbed her head with one hand and looked up at me, with her large purple eyes behind some crooked clear glasses.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going!" she said angrily.

"Sorry-"

"I mean you don't even say sorry!"

"but I did say sorry..."

"No it's to late to apologize!" she said cringed , raising her hand to cover her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you." I asked in a soft voice.

"How _can _you make it up to me?" she asked in a sweet voice.

She lowered her hand from her face and smiled at me. She quickly grabbed a hold of both of my wrists and pushed me against the wall, he chest against mines.

"You saw those guys that were chasing me? I walked through this schools gate and was separated from my sister. Then I met them and I agreed to play around with them. They kept me entertained ….for a while. But they misbehaved and bored me eventually. So I had to be a little rough with them, but even though I was they still followed after me!" she laughed.

"But you, you seem like a pretty entertaining nice guy pretty boy with Auburn colored hair." She said leaning in closer.

I don't know why, but my heart was beating faster than usual and my face felt warm.

"So how about you keep me entertained? And if you're a good boy, I'll give you a nice treat. How does that sound…darling~" She whispered.

She leaned in to the side of my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. I was speechless and couldn't move. Apart from the fact that she was really pretty, she was actually kinda strong and was holding my wrists tightly. But I didn't even know who she was!

"Tell me darling, what's your name." she asked.

"K-Kaoru." I stuttered

"Ah, no wonder your body smells good." She smiled inhaling me scent.

She leaned in closer to me, and just as she got closer into my face, we heard a sound.

A phone with the song "Boom Boom Pow" rang.

As if what she was doing right now wasn't of any importance, she let go of me and reached for her black cell phone.

She stood there texting someone for a while; which gave me a chance to examine her.

She was wearing a lose red one shoulder shirt with dark blue denim mini shorts. She had a pink bow tied her wrist, shiny purple metal heart earrings, clear glasses ,a black with red polka dots bow clip in her hair and was wearing glossy black high heels. She was very pretty, but she wasnt wearing the puffy yellow uniform that the Ouran Highschool requires girls to wear.

"She must not be from this school then..." I thought sadly.

After a while she slid her phone close and put it back in her pocket.

"Damn it I was having so much fun...We'll finish this later." she said as touched my nose softly.

She turned around to start walking away, but I grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Um..., if you can. You should visit me and my other friends at the Club. We're really cool guys and we can keep you entertained for a while." I said looking down at the floor.

She grabbed my face and lifted my chin.

"Sure. I can't refuse an offer for entertainment." She said smiling.

She turned around and started to walk away. I was still standing there, frozen by the beautiful smile she had on her face, when I remembered something.

"Wait!" I said as a ran to the corner where she had just turned at.

But when I got there, she was nowhere in sight.

-Ding Dong Ding Dong- rang the clock tower. I looked up.

"Holy crap...it's already 5:00... Hikaru is probably worrying. And Kyoya will definitely punish me this time! His face is so darn scary whenever it affects his steady calculations!

_Author Notes:_

_Yakuza means gangster in japanese_

_Kaoru means fragrance (to where the girl is saying his body smelled good)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:  
>Third Person Pov<strong>_

The next day, Kaoru and Hikaru were walking to morning class. They were still really tired about what happened yesterday, especially when they arrived at the Host Club. Kyoya had given them a whole speech about how 'getting to their club on time is the road to success for your future' and some other crap, but naturally they weren't paying attention. Mostly during the whole speech they were just thinking about what had happened yesterday with the girls they had met. The red-heads had spent so much time thinking about the girls that they didn't get much sleep.

"Kaoru, Hikaru-kun! Good morning!" yelled Tamaki.

They slowly turned their heads around and growled.

"Eek! That's no way to greet your friend," he pouted.

"Sorry, we just didn't get much sleep yesterday," said Hikaru.

"Oh I see. You _did_ have a rough afternoon. But I guess it's your guys' fault for ditching your class and us yesterday."  
>smiled Tamaki.<p>

They growled and continued up the stairs to their classroom.

"By the way, Tamaki, did your Dad by chance admit two new students to the academy?" asked Kaoru.

"Uhh I don't know. Since families are constantly moving around though, It's not rare that the academy accepts students even when the semester has already started."

"Ah ok," they said as they waved to Tamaki.

"See you at the Host Club! And don't be late this time, or Kyoya might actually punish you guys this time! He was being _nice_ yesterday y'know!" shouted Tamaki as he ran to his class.

"_That's nice?" _thought the brothers_._

Hikaru and Kaoru arrived at their classroom and set their possessions down on their desks.

_-Growl-_

"What was that?" asked Hikaru.

"Um...I'm guessing that was my stomach**…**" said Kaorurubbing his tummy.

"See? I _told_you that watching _House_ in the morning and skipping breakfast would be a bad idea. C'mon I'll buy you something from the lounge."

-5 minutes later-

"No! Damn thing stole my dollar! I demand that this machine give me my double chocolate chip cookie!" shouted Hikaru**.**

"Hikaru... It's just a cookie. I'll just get something to eat later. C'mon or we'll be late!" said Kaoru**,** pulling on Hikaru's shoulder.

"No! My cookie! I left my wallet in class so I can't get you another one! And I don't want my adorable brother to starve!" he said reaching for the machine.

"Move!" they heard someone shout.

A person with a black and white striped sweater ran through the lounge, their brown long wavy hair flowing behind them. Not far behind that person was a group of senior guys. The person was running pretty fast and tripped on her feet when they approached us.

"Wah!" they said**,** banging into the vending machine.

They regained her focus and ran up the stairs to the second floor.

"What was that?" asked Hikaru.

"Hmm...I feel like I've seen this somewhere before..." said Kaoru tilting and scratching his head.

_-Clunk-_

"Ah! My cookie! Or well, your cookie!" said Hikaru as he snatched the cookie from the machine and handed it to Kaoru.

"Um… Thanks...But we're late to class now because of this cookie." said Kaoru running upstairs.

Their first class was on the fourth floor of the school building. When they arrived, they were both out of breath.

"Sorry we're late!" they exclaimed, bursting into the classroom.

"Boys, next time come in from the back entrance, and more quietly please! You've interrupted the Natashimas' introduction!" scolded the balding teacher.

"Introduction?" they inquired as they looked at each other, then to the front of the room.

There were two girls standing at the front of the room. Both had waist long brown hair, clear glasses, and light skin. They were wearing what seemed like the girls' pastel yellow puffy dress, but totally differently. The bottom of the dress had been shortened to above their knees, and the puffy arm sleeves and collar had been removed and replaced with straps. They also weren't wearing the school required shoes and socks, but some glossy black high heels instead.

One of the girls was also carrying a black and white striped sweater in her hand, while the other one had on a silver bow clipped on the side of her head.

"Ah, I remember now! You're the girl from yesterday who was running away from those guys!" cried Kaoru.

"And you're the girl I met in the rose maze yesterday!" shouted Hikaru.

The girls both turned to look at the twins.

"Oh," the girls said. They looked at each other for a second and smiled. They walked over to the Hitachiin brothers and put their arms around each of the boys' shoulders.

"I'm Kaitlyn Natashima," introduced the girl with the silver bow.

"And I'm Ayumi Natashima," said the other girl.

"We're half Japanese and half Spaniard-" said Kaitlyn to the class.

"**-**And obviously as you can see were sisters, twins to be exact," said Ayumi, finishing Kaitlyn's sentence, just like any typical twin would do.

"Please take good care of us, darlings," they said, winking and blowing a kiss at the class.

The rest of the class cried out and squirmed in their seats. They weren't used to seeing such flirtatious acts at the front of the room. Usually all that was presented there were dry, boring talks by their Sensei.

"So Sensei, where are our seats?" asked Kaitlyn.

"I like sitting in the back, Sensei. Mind seating me there?" said Ayumi, glaring at the teacher while still smiling. She was obviously asking the teacher, but no one would doubt who held the power when confronted with the icy tone in her voice, and her equally cold glare.

"Of-of course. You both can take the back seats in the middle row, and you may obviously sit next to your sister," the teacher stuttered slightly.

"Really? Thanks, Sensei," gratified Kaitlyn as she let go of Hikaru.

"It just _had_ to be another set of twins…" mumbled the teacher.

"What was that?" turned Ayumi to the teacher.

"No-nothing…boys you go take a seat too!" he instructed the Hitachiins brothers.

They sat at their separate seats and watched as the two girls walked to the back seats in the middle row, but before they arrived, the two guys that sat next to them stood up.

"Oh, um, if you want, you can take our seats. One of them is by the window so you can look out of it," the boys offered, slightly blushing.

"Cool, thanks," said Ayumi, touching the guy's shoulder and sitting on the seat by the window.

_-Ring-_

_**Kaoru Pov**_

"Ahh…" I said, standing up and stretching. I took the cookie that Hikaru had so desperately gotten me and unwrapped it.

"What are you doing?" asked Hikaru.

"Um….eating my double chocolate chip cookie?" I replied.

"No time for that! The Natashima sisters are right behind us. Weren't you saying how much we wished that we could talk to them again?"

"But I'm hungry! What happened to _not wanting your adorable brother to starve!_" I said reluctantly standing up.

The Natashima sisters were still sitting at their desks. Kaitlyn was digging in her backpack while Ayumi took out a small leather bag.

"Hey!" said Hikaru as he leaned against Kaitlyn's neighboring desk.

"Oh! Hi there...uh what was your name again? she said biting bottom her lip.

"I'm Hikaru. And this is my twin brother Ka-"

"Kaoru right?" said Ayumi.

She was unwrapping a stick of gum that she had taken out from the small bag.

"Yeah. You remembered."

"Heh yeah. I'd remember that face of the guy who invited me out for some entertainment. "she said smiling.

"Entertainment?" asked Hikaru and Kaitlyn.

"Oh! Yeah I invited her to come with us at the Host Club sometime. I'm going to the club today, do you want to come? We can get to know each other there." I said.

"Sure. That sounds good. Mind if I bring my adorable sister with me?" she asked.

"Ehh one chan~" smiled Kaitlyn a little embarrassed.

"Sure. We'll introduce you to the other guys there too." said Kaoru.

"Okay then, can't wait." smiled Ayumi.

-After school-

"Hey guys!" we said pushing the doors open.

"Hi Kaoru, Hikaru!" said Honey looking up from the plate if strawberry cake he was devouring.

"You two seem to be in a good mood." said Tamaki.

"Well we found out who those girls from yesterday were." said Hikaru.

"You mean the ones that made you late yesterday?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah them." we said. 

"Natashima? I think I've heard that name before..." said Kyoya to himself as he left the room and went into his office.

"We invited them to come by the club this afternoon." said Hikaru.

"So tell me. How are these lovely ladies like?" asked Tamaki as he glided over to the velvet red couch.

"Well..."

We were about to go on describing them, but then Kyoya came out.

"Hikari, Kaoru. You guys owe us for not coming in yesterday. So you'll be serving twice as many customers today.

"Whaaat! But the Nata-"

"No but's. Since they made you late yesterday. I think they can afford to wait until you're done to play with you."

-Ring-

"Kaoru kun~! You look a little distracted. Are we boring you~!?" said one of the girls sadly.

"Eh- no not at all." I stuttered.

"Oh he's just a little tired. You see he didn't get much sleep yesterday because I was playing with him all night and kept him up. But I'll make sure that tonight after our bath together, we'll sleep very comfortable next to each other."

"Ehh! Kaoru and Hikaru kun don't sleep separately?" the girls asked.

"Of course not. If we slept separately how would Hikaru be able to hold me in his arms and comfort me when I get nightmares!" I teased.

"Ah oh my!" they blushed.

"Nice one. But why are you distracted. You know our customers are the priority right now whether we have something else to do or not." whispered Hikaru.

"Yeah I know. I was just checking to see if the twins were here yet."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will be able to see them soon."

-Ayumi's POV-

"Hey nee-chan, I found the room." said Kaitlyn stopping at a door.

"Oh, so it is the building right across from ours." I said looking out the window.

"Here we go then." I said grabbing one of the door handles.

"Yep." I said grabbing the other.

We opened the door and stepped inside only to be welcomed by the scent of roses.

"Mmm what a nice aroma." I smiled sniffing around the air.

"Irashaimase!" smiled a short blonde haired child approaching us.

He was about the size of a grade schooler, maybe slight taller, holding a cute baby pink rabbit in his arms.

"Oh um hello there! What's your name little boy?" said Kaitlyn crouching down to be even with his height.

"You're Haninouzka aren't you?" I said crouching down as well next to my siser. "No no! Only Takashi calls me that! I'd prefer it if you called me Honey though!"

"Takashi?"

"Yeah Taka chan!" he smiled pointed over him.

We looked up to see a very tall bulk person with black hair and eyes above us.

"Hello. I'm Morinozuka Takashi" He said in a deep voice.

"H-Hello there." We said back.

"Uwaa, twins! We haven't seen you around here. Is this your first time coming?" said Honey kun climbing up Morinozuka kuns leg.

"Yeah it is. Actually we're looking for Hikaru and Kaoru kun." I said to them.

"Ah Hika and Kao chan are with other customers right now! But we could attend you right now if you'd like onee chans~!" he said in a little boys voice.

"Ehh lemme ask my sis-"

"Ayumi isn't he so adorable!" giggled Kaitlyn hugging the adorable child and pressing her cheek against his.

"Of course we'll sit with you guys!" she smiled grabbing his small hand as he walked her over to a couch to sit on at the side of the room.

She sat on the couch and sat Honey kun on her lap, and I sat across from her on the other couch with Morinozuka kun. He was a quiet guy who just sat beside and sat perfectly still, like a statue. Occasionally he would move his eyes to follow Honey kuns every movement.

I scooted a little closer to him and put my hand next to his, but he didn't even notice. His eyes were fixated on the blonde now messy haired child due to Kaitlyn's constant hair ruffling him. Kaitlyn was busy playing with him, her cheeks slightly pink. How could she like children, they're just so…ew. But I guess Honey wasn't _really_ a child.

"So Honey kun. How old are you? Is your big brother the blonde guy sitting over there?" she said pointing behind me.

I turned to see a blonde man seated with two other girls at his sides. He was drinking tea in a very elegant manner and chuckling every so often. Not a movement he made looked out of place. His blonde hair swished with every movement he made and his smile was as beautiful as his violet eyes.

"That must be the prince…" I thought.

"No no that's not Honey's brother. That's Tama chan. He's the one who formed the host club!" he giggled.

"Bingo~" I smirked.

After that Mori went and brought us cake. Kaitlyn and Honey both grabbed a slice or strawberry shortcake and I grabbed a slice of Swiss chocolate cake.

"Aren't you going to have a slice Morinozuka san?" I asked.

"No I don't really like sweet food." He replied in his deep voice.

"Ah I see…" I said sticking a bite of cake into my mouth.

A few minutes later, after Kaitlyn practically fed the whole entire cake to Honey,(who ate most of it) he fell asleep on her lap.

"Usa chan~" he mumbled.

"Usa Chan? The bunny?"

Morinozuka stood up and walked over to Kaitlyn.

"I'll take him."

"That's fine. I don't think sleeping on my lap is quite comfortable anyways." smiled Kaitlyn.

Morinozuka picked up Honey from Kaitlyn's lap and turned to us.

"Thank you for coming. Im sorry is we caused trouble." He apologized bowing. Not that he was the one that fell asleep during the designation.

"Oh no not at all. Besides I think she enjoyed it very much." I said pointing over to Kaitlyn who looked slightly sad that Honey kun was being taken from her.

"Thank you for your company." I smiled cutely at him.

He nodded and turned around.

"Tch. Not even a twitch." I pouted defeated after he left.

"Isn't Honey kun really sweet! He's like an adorable little grade schooler! I wonder whose little brother he is?" said Kaitlyn sitting up.

"He's not as little as he looks y'know." I said sipping some tea from the porcelain blue floral teacup.

"Why do you say that? Actually, how did you know Honey's real name if we barely met him today?"

"I did some research I guess. We need to know a little about our competition don't we?" I said as I set the teacup and plate down.

"Onee chan…"

"What? I bet they're going to do the same as well. Although I doubt they'll find anything." I snickered.

"Well that doesn't matter right now. We came to see the Hitachiin twins, yet they're busy."

"But we got to meet Honey and Mori Kun!" smiled Kaitlyn clasping her hands in front of her.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"So anyways…, when are the girls coming?" she asked.

"I asked Jason yesterday and he said they would start two days from then. So they should be arriving tomorrow." I replied looking over at Kaitlyn to see her distracted.

"Hey did you hear me?"

"Eh! Sorry I didn't ~ But onee chan look It's the twins!" said Kaitlyn pointing to the right of me.

I turned around to see Hikaru grasping Kaoru's face in his hands and lean in close to him. From where I was sitting, I could very slightly see the blushing cheeks of the girls they were attending.

"Oh my!" giggled Kaitlyn setting the empty tea cup down on the table.

"Hmm. Twin affection huh? Pfft we could do that." I scoffed taking another sip of tea.

"Hmm…" I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"My tea has gotten cold."

"Shall we go then?" smiled Kaitlyn standing up.

"Sure." I said following out the door, leaving behind an empty and half empty tea cup.


End file.
